Karasu Khan
Karasu Khan, most commonly referred to by his epithet "Black Heart" was the lowest form of commoners there was, having been born and raised in the deepest land of the Heart Kingdom called Ashbirg City and cast there by the royals of the kingdom. He was the experimented on to make the perfect warrior but he fled and was sent to the spade kingdom as an orphan to then be adopted by the previous king of the spade kingdom. Karasu is the current ruler of the spade kingdom and rules over his people with an iron gauntlet. His mastery in Shadow Magic allows him to destroy anything he comes across making him known as the Black Heart Appearance Karasu is a tan, man who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height (standing at 201 cm in height) and massive bulk, making him easily relatively many times taller than the average human. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad and hairy chest and torso, well-rounded build with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, somewhat thin arms, and legs that are somewhat out of proportion; far less heavily built than his arms yet about the same length (with his feet a bit more thinner than his hands). Karasu's head, atop his bulky neck, is disproportionally small as well (smaller than his hands), and has a massive He has a large, full-lipped mouth with a full set of sting pearly white teeth. He has a longish face with a heavy prominent brow that tops sharp, often hazy eyes with small, red irises, plus a pronounced nose. Karasu is near-always seen wearing a grin, and has moderate wrinkles: crow's around his eyes, and laugh lines from always laughing. His black hair consists of a Long, thick and woolly mane, forming distinctly curly, circular locks of which falls down his back to his shoulders, over the years, or spread backward. His facial hair is neat, done in a long black curved, mustache that pairs with a long bushy black beard, that is split into multiple sections by golden braces that reach just below his pectorals. He has a large tattoo on the left side of his chest which is a myriad of colors ranging from purple, red, blue, gold to pink. The tattoo is a large image of purple spiral covering part of his back and ribs, swirling across the entirety of his leg torso and back, with an image of a blue and gold eastern dragon curling from his back to his upper left rib, with pink colored Sakura flowers integrated into its design. He also has a 3/4 sleeve tattoo on his left arm, which consists of a Red and gold Oni face with flame-shaped edges, and it extends from his left shoulder to his forearm, with an image of a golden koi half-submerged into blue cloud/waves mixture. Clothing-wise, Karasu dons a bluish-Black, feathered overcoat draped on his shoulders, without sleeves, and below a crimson, tight-fitting, open cardigan that has long sleeves although he tends to leave the cardigan hanging around his waist. He wears beads made of pure gold on each wrist as bracelets. Upholding said shirt is a thick, deep-purple shimenawa as a rope belt, which has from two of its frontal, central interstices a pair of white shide hanging down. More outwardly from below the rope hang two additional pieces of fabric: rectangular, hemmed flaps that each have, from two hemmed holes at their bottom, a short and thick, the rest of his lower wear consists of simple, baggy pants of black color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots. Personality While he is a very capable and strong leader who has consolidated the power and prestige of the Spade Kingdom, Karasu would be best categorized as an extremist and highly dogmatic. Karasu is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice and is ruthless in his maintenance of it. He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and this has given him a very fearsome reputation, but of greater concern is his dogmatism, which may end up making the Heart Kingdom into a force that is worse than the enemies they hope to eliminate. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Karasu stems from a childhood of rigorous training, one that any man would deem difficult. Even among his fellow peers, he stood out, showing a natural affinity towards the art of combat. With his entry into the services of the Heart Kingdom, Karasu was made to thoroughly prepare his body before anything else. Even from a young age, he proved himself capable of incredible feats that would be considered superhuman; while less than double digits in terms of numerical age, the boy lifted large boulders over his shoulders, even hurling them across entire ponds. Much of his daily routines saw further aid to them through the use of weighted equipment when he was nothing more than a mere youngster, increasing his performance rates tenfold. He was even seen lifting pieces of furniture, such as large couches and seats with a single hand; raising them high above his head, he carried a piece in each hand, using nothing more than his refined finger strength. Tremendous Magic Power: Born a commoner, Karasu possesses unnaturally high magic reserves. Other magic users consider his magic power monstrous literally bearing a personality of its own. Like the squad captains, he can also release his magic power allowing those around him to see it with their bare eyes. Releasing his magic into the atmosphere is enough to make those weaker than himself surrender and/or fall to their knees. The earth beneath his feet is ripped up from its place leaving behind damage equal to that of an earthquake. It can be felt on an entirely different battlefield than the one he stands on. Magical Items Karasu has 3 small blades known has Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. Grimoire Magic Shadow Magic: Karasu is continuously researching the nature of this unique thaumaturgy in order to optimize its usage. Those who peered upon his Grimoire note that he has refined it greatly. Shadow Magic is a rare discipline that allows the user to both generate and manipulate shadow. He is even able to utilize preexisting shadows as a resource for further growth, lessening the magical expenditure for his spells. However, Karasu expanded the theories of his Shadow Magic into the horrific territory. Karasu has developed numerous methods to apply his unique affinity. The entirety of his thaumaturgy revolves around the generation and manipulation of shadows, allowing him to amplify the simple concepts in order to create deadly shadow-based spells. Karasu's teacher taught the young mage to focus upon the sub-categories of magic. Unlike other magics, the ability to create shadows comes innately within his grimoire's secrets. Allowing Karasu to create skeletal constructs without the requirement of creation magic. However, his creations lack the life that creation magic grants other affinities. * Healing Magic: He uses Shadow-based for recovery purposes, although it is not his prominent magic he still makes use of it to heal minor wounds. Despite claiming that his main talent is an attacker, Karasu is surprisingly good at utilizing this form of magic. With his healing magic, he can instantly heal cuts and stop bleedings, however, because of his massive amount of mana Karasu can heal and attack at the same time. ** Helping Shadow: Recognising that its owner could be injured at any time during his career, his grimoire granted Karasu access to this spell as a means of protecting him. This spell generates a large skeleton behind Karasu and his allies that will protect them if they get hurt. Karasu can also make smaller skeletons behind each of his allies and him that gives a greater form of protection and will heal them if they get hurt. * Reinforcement Magic: Karasu uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. * Seal Magic: Karasu uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic using his shadows. Category:King Category:Imnotfallen